Ocean's Twelve
by Volleyball Babe22
Summary: Danny Ocean and the team are back with someone new and they must repay Benedict with interest. Much like the movie, but this is how I would have done it. No Isabel in this one. Eventually RustyOC
1. Find Someone New

Ocean's 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ocean's 11 or 12. All the characters (except Sam) belong to Warner Bros.

Rusty Ryan was standing in the parking lot of one of his failing hotels holding his phone. The phone Terry Benedict had just phoned him on. Benedict had found him, phone number and everything. He was standing there, trying to fathom what had just happened, when his phone rang. He answered it.

"Hey Rus-." It was Danny. Danny was his best friend in the world. They had pulled off many jobs together, the most recent being the Benedict Job. Since then, they hadn't seen much of each other, but Danny had just gotten married to Tess again and Rusty had been tied up with his hotel business, no one could be blamed.

"He find you too?" Rusty asked, before Danny could say anymore.

"How-?"

"I dunno, but he blew up my car," Rus replied cutting Danny off again.

"You needed a new one anyway."

"Well, now I can't afford a new one."

"I guess we have no choice, but to give it back."

"With interest," Rusty added.

"Oh, right. Well, round everyone up," said Danny

"Yeah, about that. There might be a slight problem," replied Rusty.

"With who?"

"Saul."

"Ulcers?"

"Heart condition."

"You could ask him," Danny said unsurely.

"Not this time, Danny. He's in the hospital."

"Okay, I know he's not easy to replace, but you have to find someone new."

"I can do that. I know a guy who might be able to help us out," Rusty said confidently.

"Good, you have three days," Danny said, and hung-up.

"Danny-." Rusty stared dumbfounded at his phone. He had three days to find someone to fill Saul's shoes. This was not going to be easy. "Alright, I can do this," he said as he cracked his neck and shook out his arms. He looked over at the remains of his car. "Right, I'm walking."


	2. Finding Someone New

A/N – Thanks for all the great reviews from everyone. I'm sorry this is taking so long, but I really want this to be good.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone associated with Ocean's 11 or 12. All the characters (except Sam) belong to Warner Bros.

Finding Someone New

Sam stood there admiring a painting at a gala. She looked like she fit in with the wealthy people around her. She wore a golden yellow dress. It didn't show much skin and suited her perfectly. She had good taste for someone as young as her and went for the classic look. Her golden brown hair was pulled back in a sleek pony-tail.

Every so often people came up to her and made small talk with her. She found it amazing how oblivious people were.

She didn't belong here, she was a thief.

Galas were the best way to learn everything you might need to know. No noisy tourists and minimal security.

Just as she was admiring her next target, someone walked up beside her.

_Here we go again,_ she thought to herself, prepared for yet another stimulating conversation on the weather, the art and how nice it was to have so much money, not that she would know. She stole for the fun, not for the money. However, nothing could have prepared her for this.

"It's a nice painting, isn't it?" he said, looking at the painting.

"She looked over at him and replied, "Yeah," and looking back at the painting, "Yeah, it is."

"I've seen your work."

She looked back at him calmly and asked, "What do you think?"

"It's good," replied the stranger, not taking his eyes off the painting.

"Thank you," said Sam, returning her eyes to the painting once again.

"I have a proposition for you."

Oh, really?" said Sam, clearly intrigued. No one had ever approached her in the open before. He was either a pro, or completely stupid. She was willing to bet he was a pro.

The stranger leaned in a little closer and whispered in her ear, "Meet me at the Café Dumont tomorrow at 11:00am sharp."

Before she had time to reply he was gone as quickly as he had come. She was definitely curious about what he had to say.

When Sam arrived at the Café Dumont, the man from the day before was already sitting there, eating.

_Gosh, he's good-looking,_ she thought. He sat there with his sandy blonde hair, in a nice, obviously expensive suit with expensive sunglasses on. It was obvious he didn't take much time to look as good as he did and that he was born with it. His calm collected and cool attitude just helped his look along more.

She walked up to him, stuck out her hand and simply said, "Sam."

"I know, I found you remember," he said, not acknowledging her hand.

She sat down slightly embarrassed and a little flustered. "So what is this about…?" she asked, searching for a name.

"Rusty. I can't tell you exactly. There's a job and we need you help."

"Just how bad?" she asked, leaning forward, clearly over the embarrassment.

Rusty smiled, playing along, "Real bad."

"In that case," replied Sam, sitting back.

"I have a plane ticket for you, but I can't give it to you."

"And why not?"

"I'm being watched by some people that can't know you're involved. At least not right now. So here's what you're going to do…" explains Rusty.

----------------------------

Sam stood up and said just loud enough for Benedict's men to hear, "It's been great to see you again, Rusty. I missed you so much."

"It has been nice," replied Rusty, giving her a hug. Benedict's men didn't notice the he slipped a plane ticket into Sam's coat pocket.

Sam kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll see you again soon."

"Real soon," he said playfully.

With that, Sam walked away.


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone associated with Ocean's 11 or 12. All the characters (except Sam) belong to Warner Bros.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. And to Secret4eyes for the encouragement and helping me stay on track. With no more ado here it is….

The Meeting

Danny Ocean was standing in front of the whole gang (minus Saul) in a very large room. They had all flown in after they had each received a visit from Terry Benedict. Everyone was a little nervous to think about what might happen, should they not be able to com up with the money. However, they knew they could count on Danny to come up with some brilliant scheme to get enough money and then some.

"Everyone here?" asked Danny, directed at no one in particular.

"Let's get on with it," yelled Rueben, the ex-casino owner, from the back.

"Hold on a minute. Where's Saul?" Basher questioned in his British accent, looking around the room.

"Saul's not coming," Danny stated simply.

At that statement, everyone began talking quite loudly.

"Is she coming?" Danny asked Rusty, who was standing to his right.

"I gave her the ticket," Rusty answered, if you call that an answer.

As if on cue, the door opened and everyone fell silent. Sam walked in, digging through her purse and someone (probably one of the Malloy brothers) whistled.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Sam rambled, "This place is a bit hard to…" She had looked up and saw Danny, obviously recognizing him, "find."

Danny and Sam stood there, unmoving, staring at each other. They were both in complete shock while everyone else was completely confused.

"Danny?" was all Sam managed to get out.

This snapped Danny out of his daze and he turned to Rusty.

"Rusty, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," was Rusty's reply.

"Now," Danny said firmly, pulling Rusty to the side. "We can't use her."

"Why not?" Rusty asked, still confused.

"She's not a thief."

When Danny said this the whole gang went completely silent, hoping something good might happen. They had never known Rusty to mess up before. He had great connections and he was never wrong when it came to something like selecting a team.

"You guys mind?" Danny asked their new audience.

"No," was the reply from Turk Malloy, although it was a rhetorical question.

Danny and Rusty turned their backs. "You were saying," Rusty urged Danny on.

"Right. Rus, she's my niece."

"That would explain it."

"Explain what?" clearly Danny's turn to be confused.

"Why she's so good."

"What would?" Danny said, not understanding Rusty's answer.

"She's an Ocean."

"Well, of course. Ocean's are the best," Danny said, as if being an Ocean was the obvious answer. "Wait," he said shaking his head. "Still, we can't-"

"And why not? She's the best out there, other than Saul. Top of everyone's list and we got her," Rusty said, trying to win Danny over.

"What does she do?" asked Danny, almost ready to give in.

"Just about anything."

"So she's good?"

"Very."

"Alright, it's settled," Danny said, caving. He turned around to introduce Sam to the team.

"Guys, this is Sam Ocean."

"Hold on a second. Is she like your daughter or something?" asked Linus Caldwell.

"She's my niece and she going to help us out," Danny said proudly. "That is, if you're interested."

"If you're in I'm in," replied Sam with a smile.

"Well, we're too hot to work anywhere in this country," Linus pointed out.

"So, we go abroad," stated Danny, with answers for everything. "Rus?"

"Seven o'clock plane out of JFK."

"Where to?"

"Amsterdam."

"Reuben?"

"I figure everyone owes 17.1 million with interest. That's if you're using prime plus one and I don't think Benedict's that nice so I figure 19 million each, to be safe," explained Peuben.

"So how much is everyone short?" Danny asked the rest of the team.

"Well, I only spent about a million on talent development, so I'm in for seven," said Linus.

Next, Livingston Dell explained, "I haven't spent any so six, since I've been living with my mom."

"I've spent all but five," stated Turk Malloy.

"All but five? Are you kidding? What did you buy?" began Virgil, his brother.

"Guys. Guys, let's not do this right now," Danny said, settling them down.

"Rusty?"

"We owe 19, yeah?" Rusty asked, trying to put off the inevitable. "So I'm in for 25."

No one had anything to say to that. They just stared. "Hotels, man," Rusty said, rubbing his head.

Getting away from Rusty's obvious embarrassment, Danny said, "Okay, Reuben, what are we looking at?"

"We need about 97 million in less than 2 weeks," Reuben replied, not sounding too hopeful.


End file.
